harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian comes to Boston
In this episode, Ian Norwood comes from Yorkshire, England to live with his step-father, Bradley Schroeder after yet ANOTHER fight with his hated mother and sister. SCENE 'Logan Airport. A blond young man, with a sense of purpose, but his face is streaked with angry tears, storms down towards the gate. He heads towards the baggage claim. A man waits for him. He is deeply concerned. It is Brad Schroeder. ' 'The young man coming down the corridor is his step-son Ian. Brad looks at his stepson and is worried. ' IAN: Dad! (Brad grabs his stepson and hugs him close.) BRAD: Ian. I was worried. Aunt Isie called me and told me something was wrong, but I thought she was over worried. IAN: It was Mother. She and Aunt Isie got into a screaming match and then I had it out with her about Alessandra again. BRAD: Oh, no! I am sorry, son. IAN: You're right, Dad. You were right in leaving her. She got remarried. BRAD: She did? She married that other man? IAN: Yep, he spoils her and Alessandra. They basically wrote me off. BRAD: That's on them, Ian. You don't need to worry about them anymore. You can live here with me. IAN: Thanks, Dad. I was worried about you when you left here. BRAD: I bet your mother really let me have it about me taking you from her. IAN: Yeah, she really ranted and raved at me about it. She then punished me. BRAD: That wicked woman. I've got a good mind to tell her where to go! IAN: Don't worry about that, Dad. Aunt Isie told her and her new husband where to go. BRAD (grinning): I bet she did. IAN: Yeah, Aunt Isie told me that she never liked my mother. And I don't blame her. BRAD: That's Aunt Isie all over. Come on, Ian, let's get your bags. IAN: Thanks, Dad. I have missed you. BRAD: I've missed you too, son. (Brad and Ian go and get his baggage.) CUT TO 'Dylan's townhouse, later that afternoon. The Schroeders are at the townhouse waiting for Brad and Ian to come from the airport. ' ASHLEY: Where is this Ian going to be living? ENA: He'll probably live with Brad, I am sure. LILA: I have to admit, I always got on better with Ian than his sister, Alessandra. JOSEPHINE: Well, I am sure that it will be good for him to be away from his mother and sister. ALEXANDRA (Dylan's half-sister): I am surprised that him and his mother never got along. DYLAN: It was like that with Sheila and I when we dealt with Shelby. SHEILA: I don't think Ian will have to worry. (Enter Ian and Brad. He is surrounded by love.) JOSEPHINE: Welcome home, my darling. IAN: Thank you, Aunt Josephine. LILA: Ian, what's wrong? You've been crying. MIKAYLA (concerned): Come here, darling. Sit down. MELANIE: Did your mother bother you again? IAN: Yes, she did. She and Aunt Isie got into it. BRAD: Amelia told off Aunt Isie. But Aunt Isie ripped her a new one. (Mikayla smiles ruefully) MIKAYLA: That is Aunt Isie all over. She always had had Amelia's number. JOSEPHINE: Well, we'll make you feel at home here, Ian. MELANIE: Are you speaking with Alessandra? IAN: No. She told me that I did not exist. ENA: I would LOVE to have a word with those two. IAN: I doubt if they would even listen, Aunt Ena. Mother certainly didn't listen to Aunt Isie. BRAD: He's right, Aunt Ena. DYLAN: How can she be so cruel to you, Ian, I have no idea. But believe me, you are always welcome here. IAN: Thanks, Mr. Harper. DYLAN (smiling): Call me Dylan. We're not much on formality around here. IAN (smiling back): All right.......Dylan. (Ian relaxes with his new family and friends, the scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila